


Doomed to Repeat

by Snickfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/pseuds/Snickfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn needs help with her history homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doomed to Repeat

Dawn scowled at him over her textbook. "But you lived this stuff."

"Yeah? Whaddya know about the Belfast Agreement?"

"The what?"

"Happened in your liftetime. When'd they open the Chunnel?"

"Um..."

He snorted. "Bet you don't even know when Man U's treble was."

More scowling. "What's a treble?"

"Niblet, you've got bigger problems than Vietnam." He slammed the book shut. "Time you learned the events that actually mattered."

Then it was fouls and pennos and Beckham – she knew Beckham, at least – and no more land wars in Asia.

Just as well. He'd been a bit blissed out that decade anyway.


End file.
